The New Symbol of Peace
by KingGemini35
Summary: At the age of four Izuku Midoriya was diagnosed with a dormant quirk and couldn't use it. He had a dream of being a pro hero like his idol All Might, Izuku was told he couldn't be a hero with a quirk you can't use. Little does he know his life is about to change forever. (Stronger/Smarter/more confident Midoriya) Rated M future gore and sexual depictions. Dual quirk deku


**The New Symbol of Peace**

 ** _Chapter 1: The new symbol is chosen_**

"Your son has a dormant quirk" the doctor said to Inko Midoriya. "A dormant quirk what do you mean doctor?" Inko Midoriya asked with a puzzled expression on her face. "Well a dormant quirk is a quirk that cannot activate without a stimulant such as another quirk" the doctor responded. Izuku sat silent in shock as he realized his dream of becoming a hero was crushed by a few just a few words. "From the tests I can conclude that when his quirk does activate it will enhance his physical attributes such as: strength, speed, stamina, agility, and healing ability to superhuman levels" the doctor said.

 _Later that evening_

Izuku was sitting in his room watching the video that inspired him to become a hero. Inko walks in and approaches him.

"Izuku dinner is ready" she says and the chair turns around.

Izuku turns the chair and faces his mother with tears in his eyes. "You think I can still be a hero even with a dormant quirk right mom?" he asks tears streaming down his face.

His mother runs over and embraces him "I'm so sorry Izuku" she says repeatedly.

 _Years later_

 _*In class Midoriya's P.O.V*_

I'm sitting in class finishing my notes from today's lesson when I hear the teacher begin to speak.

"Okay class so before the bell rings for today I need to hand out these high school application papers, but I'm not going to since I know your all going to join the hero course" he said smiling as all the other students began to show off there quirks.

"Hey teach don't lump me in with the rest of these losers" said a boy with blonde hair and red eyes. Everyone looked at said boy as he continued to speak.

"I'm going to get into U.A. the top hero school in the country" he said with complete confidence in himself as held up his hand and released contained miniature explosions into his palm.

"Doesn't Midoriya want to get into U.A. as well" another student said as the blond haired boy stopped talking and looked at me with anger and disgust. He stood up and started to walk to my desk.

" **What** " he yelled as he slammed his hand into my desk and released a small explosion. "So Deku you want to get into U.A. do you" he asked as he gave me a death stare.

"Yeah I do Kacchan" I responded with a hint of fear in my voice.

"You need an active quirk to get into U.A. you know that right" he asked as I nodded my head in response.

"Then listen up" he said "Don't apply to U.A. or I'll kick your ass you understand" He asked as I stared at him.

"I'm sorry Kacchan but I can't do that" I said as the bell rang ending the school day.

Kacchan walked over as I was packing up my stuff to head home. He noticed my notebook and grabbed it.

"Hero analysis for the future: vol 13" he said as he read the cover. He then slammed his hands together against my notebook charring but not burning it with his quirk.

"What a pathetic loser" he said as he threw my book out the window and left the classroom.

 _*Normal P.O.V*_

Izuku Midoriya is walking down the street on his way home from school. He was reading in a notebook labeled 'Hero analysis for the future: vol 13' and wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. Suddenly a sludge villain appears and takes him by surprise.

"Ooh lookie here a medium sized meat cloak" said the sludge villain. "Don't worry it'll only hurt for 45 seconds" He said as he wrapped him self around Midoriya and started to take over his body.

 _'Oh god I can't breath I'm gonna die'_ Izuku thought as the sludge villain invaded his body. _'If only he had a physical body I could take him'_ he thought as he heard footsteps.

The only thing he heard next was a voice yelling " **TEXAS SMASH** " then he felt a gust of wind and the impact to the ground and then it was black.

Izuku woke up to see his idol All Might standing over him. "Are you okay young man" He asks with a worried tone in his voice.

 _'Oh my god its All Might I should get his autograph'_ Midoriya thinks grabbing his notebook and looking at it _'HE ALREADY DID'_ he said as he stood up. "Yessir I'm fine thank you for saving me" Midoriya says grateful to his idol.

"Hey mister All Might can I ask you a question" Midoriya says as his idol looks at him.

"Of course young man but make it quick" All Might responds.

"Do you think I can be a hero with a dormant quirk" Midoriya asks with instant regret.

"No I'm afraid not, without an active quirk you cannot become a hero" The pro hero says as Midoriya instantly gets depressed.

"Being a hero is dangerous work you risk your life daily and without an active quirk you wouldn't stand a chance against a villain" he said with a serious tone in his voice.

"Kid if you really want to help people then become a police officer, they help people just as much as a hero" All Might says as he turns around and gets into a leaping position.

"If even All Might says it then it must be true" Midoriya says quietly. He then looks up and bows "Thank you again for saving me I'm sorry for holding you for so long" he says as he as he stands up and begins to walk away. He turns around to see All Might jump away.

 _*All Might's P.O.V*_

 _'that poor boy although I do wonder what his quirk is'_ I thought as I jumped away. I felt something run down my face from my mouth and touched it. When I pulled my hand away I noticed that it was blood and knew my time limit was almost up.

"Shit I gotta touch down soon" I said as I started to descend. I landed on the roof of an abandoned building and saw the boy from earlier on the same roof doing what looked like martial arts. I walked over to the boy and touched his shoulder. The boy jumped in surprise but calmed down when he saw it was me.

"Oh All Might it's just you" He said relieved until he realized what he said. "ALL MIGHT" he yelled as he got flustered.

"It's nice to see you again…." I said as I waited for him to respond. "Oh my name is Izuku Midoriya" he said as he held out his hand. I took his hand in mine and began to shake it.

"So young Midoriya what type of martial arts were you doing just now" I asked with curiousness as my body started to smoke.

"Oh it was the soft and hard fist a type of martial arts I created myself" he said with with a smile on his face.

"Really tell me more about it" I said very interested.

"It's not that interesting" he said slightly nervous.

"Nonsense any body who can create there own fighting style should be proud and want to tell people about it" I said as the boy gained more confidence.

"Well the soft style consists of palm strikes and pressure point manipulation and is very organized and thought out movements while lacking in lots of power, the strong style consists of heavy blows using your arms and legs and while very powerful strikes are dealt you lose the organization and focus on straight brawling, its great in close quarter combat so it would be a perfect fit for you All Might" he said and slightly smile turning around.

"Wow and you said you created this style" I asked hoping he would not turn around.

"Yeah I figured that with out an active quirk I needed a way to defend myself so I started researching martial arts and decided to mix aspects from different types of martial arts such as jeet kun do and tae kwon do to create it" he said looking at the sky.

"Oh and earlier today you said you had a dormant quirk may I ask what it is" I asked with smoke surrounding my body.

"I call it Infinite Boost, and according to the doctor when it's activated it will give me enhanced speed, strength, stamina, agility, and regeneration" He said rubbing his head shyly.

 _*Midoriya's P.O.V*_

I turned around to see smoke blowing away from All Might. When the smoke cleared it showed a skinny man standing in his place.

" **Ah All Might what happened** " I yelled in concern.

"Well since you've already seen me in this form I might as well tell you" he said as he sat down against the railing.

"5 years ago I was in a fight with a villain and got seriously injured" he said lifting up his shirt and showing me the scar. I almost threw up at the sight of the indentation of his stomach. "I went through multiple surgeries and procedures but they couldn't fix me"

"Lets see, if this was five years ago it was against Toxic Chainsaw right" I asked as All Might began to chuckle.

"Yeah but that punk couldn't lay a scratch on me" he said said with a smile on his face.

"No I asked the press to keep this fight private" he said as he got serious.

"Why" I asked curiously as I wondered what could have happened during that fight.

"Because I didn't want people to panic when they saw I was injured, I wanted them to see the Symbol of Peace as an unbreakable wall protecting them from evil" He said before he stood up and began walking to the door.

"Now even though my three hour time limit is up I have to go take the sludge villain to the police" he said as he entered the stair well.

 _*Normal point of view*_

 _Across town_

The blonde haired boy and two of his friends were walking in an alley and talking.

"Hey Bakugo do you wanna go to the spa to spy on girls" one boy asked and the other nodded his head in excitement.

"No if we get caught I'll never get into U.A." the blonde haired boy now known as Bakugo said angrily.

"So what are you going to do if Midoriya applies for U.A." the second boy asked.

"If Deku applies for U.A. I'll kill him" he said and as if to accentuate his point he blew up the empty soda can in his hand and kicked a bottle that was lying on the ground.

"Hey I know lets go to the arcade what do you say Bakugo" the first boy asked.

"I don't care as long as we don't get in trouble" he said as he turned around to face them. All of a sudden a large figure appeared behind Bakugo and his friends paled in fear.

"What wrong with you two" Bakugo asked as he turned around to see a large figure made of sludge.

"Lookie here a meat cloak with a powerful quirk, with this I might be able to beat that jerk All Might" the sludge villain said as he started to take over Bakugo's body.

 _Back with All Might_

As All Might walks down the stairs he hears an explosion. He looks out of the window and sees smoke rising in the distance. Looking down he notices that his pockets are empty.

"Shit I got distracted and dropped him I have to get over there quickly" he said as he continued to descend the staircase.

 _Up stairs with Midoriya_

Midoriya looks up to see smoke in the distance. He begins to run down the stairs and out of the building.

 _Across town_

Midoriya arrives at the scene to see the sludge villain causing mayhem.

"What is he doing here I thought All Might apprehended him" he said as his mind flashed back to the roof. The mental image showed that All Might did not have the villain with him on the roof. _'Oh no All Might must have dropped them on his way to the rooftop'_ he thought as he heard someone say something.

All Might is leaning against a light post watching the scene unfold. _'Dammit I should have secured him better'_ he thought as he saw heroes show up.

The first hero to show up was the punching hero Death Arms. He took a swing but his fist got stuck until he pried it out. "Physical attack don't work on this guy I have to leave it to another hero today" Death Arms said.

The next to show was Kamui Woods but due to all the fire he couldn't do anything. "There's too much fire I'll leave the fighting to another hero today" he said as he began to rescue civilians.

Two more showed up at the same time one was Mt. Lady who was too large to get into the area. "Oh no my only weakness, I need at least two lanes of space to get through" she said disappointed. The other was too busy fighting fires to be noticed by the people. "I can't do anything till the fire department arrives" he said while spraying the fire.

"The villain has a junior high student" a lady screamed and Midoriya looked up to see a mop of blonde hair and red eyes. "Kacchan" Midoriya yelled as he dropped his notebook and ran at the sludge villain. The heroes screamed telling him to go back or he'll be killed, but his legs kept moving forward.

All might watches in amazement as Midoriya runs in and starts clawing at the sludge villain. "Pathetic" he said as he started to smoke. "Deku what are you doing here" Bakugo asked as his mouth was uncovered. "Pathetic" All Might said again as he started to shake. "You looked like you needed help" Midoriya said still clawing at the villain to save his class mate all while a smile was on his face. "Pathetic" All Might said one last time before he grew fully.

"Alright I've had enough of this **DIE** " the villain said as he swung his hand at Midoriya. Just before his hand made contact a large figure stopped it. Midoriya looked up to see All Might in his muscle form.

 _*Midoriya's P.O.V*_

"All Might" I asked with worry on my face.

He looked down at me and smiled. "Do not worry for **I AM HERE** and it looks like I haven't practiced what I preached" he said as he pulled Bakugo out of the sludge villains grasp.

" **DETROIT SMASH** " he yelled as he punched the air and created an up draft. The force of the wind sent me and Kacchan flying back and cleared all of the flames. The wind died down and then it started to rain. Everyone stared in awe at All Might's strength.

"He created rain clouds with just one punch" a man in the crowd said. Everyone started cheering as all might put his fist in the air in victory.

The police arrived and gathered up the sludge villain. The heroes praised Kacchan because of his quirk and scolded me because of my recklessness. The press swarmed All Might and I began my walk home. I began thinking about All Might when I heard a voice from behind me.

I turned around and saw Kacchan walking up to me. "Kacchan" I said before he spoke.

"I didn't need your help so I'm not going to thank you Deku" he said as he turned around and walked away. I couldn't help but smile and continue my walk home.

" **I AM HERE** " All Might said as he appeared in front of me.

"All Might I thought you were getting swarmed by the press" I asked as he started laughing.

"Getting away from them was an easy feat for **I AM ALL MI-BLEARG** " he couldn't finish before he went back to skinny form and blood gushed out of his mouth.

I screamed and asked "All Might are you okay" he simply wiped his face and nodded.

"Young Midoriya earlier you asked if you could be a hero with a dormant quirk and I said no, but I was wrong" he said as I felt heartbeat increase.

"All Might what are you saying" I asked as I clutched my chest.

"When you ran in to save your class mate your body moved on its own correct" he asked and I nodded my head.

"Many of the top heroes stories all start the same way their bodies moved before they could think and I am no exception" he said as I fell to my knees.

 _'Mom the words I needed to hear that day… the word I needed to hear were'_ he thought as he looked up at All Might.

"You can be a hero" All Might said as I started to cry in joy.

"You are worthy to inherit my quirk" He said as I stopped crying and looked up at him with a shocked expression.

"What" I asked in disbelief.

 **Thank you for reading my first My Hero Academia story and I hope it gets a lot of love. The pairing for this story will be Midoriya x Yayorozu because I think they would make a cute couple and they don't get enough love. But I'm not hating on Uraraka but I feel she gets to much love. Any way I hope you enjoy this story.**

 **But now I must go my people need me.** **Goodbye my friends.**


End file.
